European League International Television Entertainment
|- |- |- |- |- European League International Television Entertainment |- Details Acronym ELITE Established September 28, 2007 Base Of Operations London, England Touring International Founder The Supreme Force Style All ages, sexes & styles welcome Website ELITE European League International Television Entertainment (ELITE) is an e-federation currently run by The Supreme Force. ELITE makes its home at the Elite Forums and is primarily a role-play federation. ELITE debuted [http://fnextreme.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=61611 September 28, 2007] to a capacity crowd in England. =History= Beginnings After the fallout with wCw and xCw, The Supreme Force became fed up with the American wrestling scene, and went to Europe, where he purchased European League Wrestling (ELW), an independent hardcore federation on the brink of bankruptcy. He then worked out a deal with multinational broadcasting conglomerate International Television Enterprises (ITE). Working closely with VP of Media Affairs Madeline Huffy, ITE agreed to front the equipment and 50% of the starting capital, in exchange for exclusive distribution rights of all recordings and internet media, and 35% of all merchandise sales. The Early Years ELITE broadcast its first show to a capacity crowd September 28, 2007 in London, England, featuring a roster of wrestlers from all across the globe. The first shows were one-shot tour stops, a trend which ended with their first supershow in Moscow, Russia. This is also where the World Heavyweight and European Championships made their first appearances, awarded to Truck and Lance Steadfast respectively. The Eightfold Path December 7, 2007 was [http://fnextreme.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=62393 the first show of The Eightfold Path (TEP)], the first of many themed tours which ELITE began producing. TEP took place in four locations throughout India, and culminated at [http://fnextreme.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=62749 Path's End], the supershow in New Delhi, January 13, 2008. Highlights from Path's End include the first appearance of a member of super-heel terrorist group Anonymous, the re-introduction of the ELW Championship title (as a tertiary and highly gimmicky championship), and old enemies Lost Soul & "Suicide" Steve Fella uniting to earn a shot at competing for the newly revealed EuroCup Championship for EuroTeams. United We Stand ELITE's longest-running tour, United We Stand (UWS), ran for a total of ten stops in North America, centralized mostly in locations throughout the United States, and culminated in a supershow in Quebec City, Canada on June 14, 2008. This supershow was dedicated to the memories of Henry A. Schmid (IRL father of Spanky McPipebomb's handler), and the people who lost their lives in Anonymous' terrorist attack on ELITE Headquarters. Highlights from the supershow include the Anti-Terrorism Series, which pitted three members of Anonymous against three separate opponents to determine the fate of the stable, Marf Daniels winning the ELW Championship in a three-way "Cirque Du ELITE" match against Matt Ford and then-champion La Duchesse, Zone Capone winning the Euros In The Bank II match, and The Pantheon (The Supreme Force, "Suicide" Steve Fella and Lance Steadfast) winning the EuroCup Championship against the team of Arrow The MVP, Mr. Enigma and Necropoleon. The Terrorist Attack On ELITE HQ On May 26, 2008, members of Anonymous used an orbital EMP cannon to attack and destroy the electrical equipment within ELITE Headquarters in London. The ensuing fire ended the lives of sixteen crew members, and caused an uproar which resulted in many of the staff and roster members actively seeking out the names and identities of the group. Eventually, Zone Capone revealed the identity of the group's leader to be his personal assistant, Travis Tokelgard. ELITE is currently staged in a temporary office in London, England. A groundbreaking ceremony was held for the new offices in London on June 29, 2008, and the new facilities are expected to be finished by the summer of 2009. The ELITE/ELW Brand Split Since purchasing the ELW franchise in 2007, Force made little effort to revive the defunct promotion. The last remaining part of ELW's legacy was the ELW Championship Belt, which was being used as a third-tier title with an open invitational challenge stipulation. However, ITE VP of Media Affairs Madeline Huffy showed interest in bringing back ELW, mostly due to the outcry from fans of the old indy promotion, noted in its day for hardcore violence, and as a starting ground for obscure European favorites such as Pride, Zone Capone, and The 300 Club. It was announced on July 8, 2008 that European Championship Wrestling would, therefore, be reinstated, with Zone Capone as its general manager. The ELW Championship's "open invitation" and "champion chooses match" stipulations would remain, however, all matches in the new sub-fed would be no disqualification, falls count anywhere. Reactions to the brand split were mixed. Some felt that the brand would give ELITE an opportunity to cash in on the as-yet-untapped hardcore wrestling craze, and members of the roster who enjoyed participating in these violent matches saw this as a dream come true. However, others perceived the revived ELW as little more than a "B-show" with a few extra gimmicks, citing the fact that ELW tours, which would run alongside the main tours in the form of small-venue house shows, were to be broadcast exclusively on ELITE's website, YouTube, and Google Video. Apex Magnum & Gods Of War On July 12, 2008, ELITE kicked off Apex Magnum: The Alexandrian Tour (AM). The tour featured a total of eight shows, each taking place in a location along the conquest path of Alexander The Great. During this time, ELW's premier tour, dubbed Gods Of War (GOW), ran for a total of six stops. Each tour had a supershow, dubbed Olympus, and shared a blow-off show at the end called Ragnarok. GOW Olympus highlights include the re-debut of Nicholas Wolf, and the long-awaited "Soul Vs. Name" match between Arrow The MVP and Necropoleon. At AM Olympus, highlights included Nicholas Wolf and Azel tying to win Euros In The Bank III, Travis 16 successfully defending his ELW Championship against Nightcat in an arduous Best 2 Out Of 3 Falls match, "Suicide" Steve Fella claiming the recently vacated European Championship in a three-way match against Unknown and Shadow Glass, and The Supreme Force re-claiming the ELITE World Heavyweight Championship from Zone Capone. Ragnarok tied up many loose ends, including Nicholas Wolf's and Azel's disputed ownership of Euros In The Bank, with Wolf emerging victorious, Unknown defeating Shadow Glass for the #1 Contendership of the European Championship, and Zone Capone attacking The Supreme Force, burning and destroying the ELITE World Heavyweight Championship in the process. Tour De Force & Bloodshed Incorporated Currently, ELITE is touring the entire world, with its six-part Tour De Force series. The ELW small venue co-tour is dubbed Bloodshed Incorporated. The main theme of this tour is expected to be based on the strong rivalry which has surfaced between members of the ELITE and ELW core rosters. =Unique Rules & Divisions Of ELITE= The ELW Championship Before ELW was re-established as a second brand for ELITE, the ELW Championship was revived as a tertiary title, with a few added features. First, anyone on the ELITE roster can compete for the ELW title, simply by adding their name to a sign-up queue. Championship matches are then awarded on a first-come, first-served basis, on every single show. The second way in which the ELW Championship sets itself apart, is the "Champion Chooses The Stipulation" clause. When defending the title, the champion has the option of setting the match type to whatever he desires. If the champion doesn't specify a match type, and the bookers don't set a match type, then the match is considered to be standard ELW rules (no disqualification, falls count anywhere). Currently, the ELW championship is ELW's main, and sole title. The rules and stipulations still apply, however title defenses have now been relegated to every ELW show, and ELITE supershows only. EuroTeams The EuroTeam Division is ELITE's answer to tag teams. The core rules are based on lucha libre "trios" rules. Teams elect a Team Captain (or, as in many cases, one is randomly selected at the start of the match). The goal is to pin, or force a submission, out of the team captain, or, in rare cases, cause the captain to be disqualified. If any other team member is pinned or made to submit, they are escorted back to the locker room by security. Tags may be made in the traditional way, by one team member physically tagging another. Also, if the legal man touches the arena floor, this is considered a "tag", which any other remaining member of the team may answer. EuroTeams may be of any size, although there is a precedent for referees to limit the size of an individual team to six persons. This optional precedent was set at United We Stand: Part 8, when The Legion Of Anonymous (boasting a membership roster of "over 9000") attempted to overpower The Reborn (Marf Daniels, Spanky McPipebomb & The Enforcer). This also brings up another feature of EuroTeam wrestling, which is that the sizes of the opposing teams need not be equal. The main championship in the EuroTeam division is The EuroCup. =Titles and Champions= ELITE World Heavyweight Championship History ELITE European Championship History ELW Championship History EuroCup Championship Title History Euros In The Bank History =Rosters (Past & Present)= ELITE Core Roster These are people on ELITE's roster who wrestle primarily on ELITE-based tour stops. Brendan Black "The Main Event" Matt Ford Nicholas Wolf "Suicide" Steve Fella The Supreme Force Unknown Simon Dehumanizer ELW Core Roster These are people on ELITE's roster who wrestle primarily on ELW-based tour stops. Alabaster Flex "Callous" Christian CaliGula Johnny Fortune Marf Daniels Nightcat Travis 16 Trent Rogue Zone Capone Other Roster Members These are ELITE roster members with no set allegiance, who appear on both shows regularly. Agent 9000 Johnson Andy Chills Arrow The MVP "The Celestial" Joshua Jones La Duchesse Nathan N. Knowles Necropoleon Shadow Glass New Talent Jim Dyson Inactive Or Retired Members Agent Adversary Agent PLOX Azel Chris G Flock "The Hot Scot" Gogz The Enforcer/Hart Breaker (deceased) Johnny Bravo (Deceased) Jose Fernandez Lance Steadfast Lance "The" Dragon Mark McCabe Michael Mueller Morrison Mr. Bigglesworth Mr. Enigma Nick Toxic Rick Mitchell Shiro Nemanji Spanky McPipebomb (deceased) Stubby McGee Zero A full list can be obtained here. =Staff= TheSupremeForce (TSF) Force is the sole beneficiary of ELITE and its owner and head booker. Force is also an accomplished e-wrestling veteran and often makes appearances on-screen. He is the current ELITE World Heavyweight Champion. Zone Capone (The Zone) Zone is ELITE's Media Director and Assistant Booker, as well as the current general manager of ELW. He holds multiple jobs and wears multiple hats—working backstage with the talent, as well as making appearances on screen as a wrestler. He is also a former ELITE World Heavyweight Champion. =External Links= * ELITE Main Site ELITE Main Page- Become an ELITEist today! * fnXtreme.com- E-fed hosting site, home to ELITE, WAR, BIG-UPS as well as many other e-feds, roleplaying games and discussion groups. Category:Federations